Microbial life is abundant, tenacious, and often difficult to control. Organisms including bacteria and mold are often characterized by an ability to easily spread, rapidly reproduce, and thrive under conditions that can destroy higher life forms. Since some of these organisms cause human diseases, the exclusion or destruction of these organisms is important to prevent or block the spread of disease.
In addition to the problem of normal infections, the world is faced with a rapidly growing problem of “superbugs” or bacteria that have developed a resistance to one or more antibiotics or disinfectants. Many of these resistant microbes are acquired and spread in hospitals, oddices or other places were numerous people are often present. Commonly used sterilizing agents can include formaldehyde and glutaraldehyde, which are cancer causing, thus potentially placing people at risk. These agents may be highly reactive toward organic materials in general, and even some inorganic materials causing corrosion and erosion, and may also be toxic. Sometimes for surface treatment, such materials are applied to surfaces in different ways, which can sometimes cause the disinfectant material to be in contact with materials and animals which may potentially be undesirable.
Disinfectants and their use may benefit from improvements.